goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Smith's Preschool Bloopers: Gold Edition
Eric Smith's Preschool Bloopers: Gold Edition is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on September 1st 2017 Cast *Eric Smith - Himself *David Smith - Himself *Ivy Smith - Herself *Diesel Smith - Himself *Kate Smith - Herself *Diesel Busters - Himself *Director - Steven Transcript Director: Places everyone, Eric Smith's Preschool take 1! Lights, Camera, Action! Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! What happen to the couches? (Color bars: Take 2) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! This is Rated TV-Y, not TV-14! (Color bars: Take 3) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother David! Director: Cut! That's not David Smith, that's Eddie K. Poloncarz? (Color bars: Take 4) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Joseph Poloncarz! Director: Cut! Your name is Eric Smith, not Joseph Poloncarz! Eric Smith: Do you think i'm stupid? (Color bars: Take 5) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith and welcome to heaven, and I'm an angel! Director: Cut! This isn't heaven, this is a studio set and your not an angel! Eric Smith: Oh for the love of God! (Color bars: Take 6) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this is my sister, Ivy! Director: Cut! That's not Ivy Smith, that's Zara Dawson? David Smith: Zara, get off the stage right now! (Color bars: Take 7) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my...cough cough, cough cough! Director: Cut! Eric, are you alright? Eric Smith: Give me some water please? (Color bars: Take 8) Eric Smith: Spoiler warning! Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! We are not doing a delayed tape or a spoiler warning, this is live! Eric Smith: Oh for crying out loud! (Color bars: Take 9) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! Why are you naked! Eric Smith: Whoops! (Color bars: Take 10) Eric Smith: Order in the court, order in the court! Hello everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! This isn't the courthouse, this is a studio set. You will upset the preschoolers and we’re not playing Judge Judy! Eric Smith: Objection Director, how dare you think this is a studio set. That's it, I'm suing you! Director: Eric, please be nice? (Color bars: Take 11) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this is my sister, Ivy! Director: Cut! That's not Ivy Smith, that's Rosie Anderson! (Color bars: Take 12) Eric Smith: Ciao a tutti, sono Eric Smith Director: Cut! Your not saying in English, that's Italian language! Now let's start over! Eric Smith: Oops! (Color bars: Take 13) Eric Smith: Γεια σας, ο καθένας, είμαι ο Eric Smith (Geia sas, o kathénas, eímai o Eric Smith: Translate to English, Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith) Director: Cut! Your not saying in English, that's Greek language! Now let's try that again! Eric Smith: Oops again! (Color bars: Take 14) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this is my sister, Ivy! Director: Cut! Where's Ivy Smith go! Kate Smith: Um, I think she needs a new diaper on because she wet herself? Director: That's OK, let's start over immediately once she's back! (Color bars: Take 15) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! (Eric farted) Director: Cut! How dare you farted on Stage! (Color bars: Take 16) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this my lovely sister, Ivy! Director: Cut! You've almost had it! Now let's try again from the top! (Color bars: Take 17) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! Where's the theme song go, not the Spider-Man 1967's theme song! (Color bars: Take 18) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith, and I'm sexy and I know it! Director: Cut! We're not singing I'm sexy and I know It by LMFAO. This is Eric Smith's Preschool Eric Smith: Goddammit! Try another one! Director: no (Color bars: Take 19) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this is my sister, Ivy! And this is my Dad! Director: Cut! That's not Diesel Smith, that's Diesel Busters! Diesel Busters: Well i'm screwed! (Color bars: Take 20) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Howzat! Director: Cut! Eric Smith: Um, what did I do? Director: Well that's good, but you need to check the next line again! Also, this isn't The Cricket! Eric Smith: Well is just not cricket! (Color bars: Take 21) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm the troublemaker, Eric Smith! Director: Cut! That's not the line for what you said! Eric Smith: Oh Jesus Christ! (Color bars: Take 22) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Mamma Mia, here I go again! Director: Cut! We’re not singing ABBA's Mamma Mia! Eric Smith: I know, try heavy metal music! Director: No! (Color bars: Take 23) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! You're cannot dance without standing still! (Color bars: Take 24) Eric Smith: Hi, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! You're supposed to say hello, not Hi! Eric Smith: My bad! (Color bars: Take 25) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this is my sister, Ivy! Director: Cut! Why is Barney the Dinosaur doing here on stage! (Color bars: Take 26) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And did someone said KFC? Director: Cut! We're not having for KFC against Preschoolers! Let's try that again! David Smith: Eric, we already finish lunch right! Eric Smith: Right, I forgot! (Color bars: Take 27) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my annoying brother, David! Director: Cut! That's very rude to your brother like that! (Color bars: Take 28) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my favorite Pokemon character, Latios! Director: Cut! That's not David Smith, that's Latios! Eric Smith: Oh for god's sake! (Color bars: Take 29) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my...Kerchoo! Director: Cut! You can't sneeze if you cover your arms! (Color bars: Take 30) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And do you like my muscles! Director: Cut! You can't show muscles for preschoolers! (Color bars: Take 31) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! And this is my sister, Ivy! And this is my angry annoying Dad! Director: Cut! That's very rude to your father! Now let's try that again! Diesel Smith: Eric, what is wrong with you! (Color bars: Take 32) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my stupid brother, David! Director: Hold on, cut! That's not David Smith, that's Zack Dawson! And also don't call your brother stupid, that was very unnecessary! (Color bars: Take 33) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith the Great! Director: Cut! That's not your name Eric Smith the Great, it's Eric Smith! And this isn't Ancient Greece! Eric Smith: One question, did you mean Alexander the Great? (Color bars: Take 34) Eric Smith: I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a... Director: Cut! This is not Dirty Harry, it's Eric Smith's Preschool Eric Smith: Then go ahead, make my day! (Color bars: Take 35) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And I just pee'd my pants! Director: Cut! (Color bars: take 36) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! and this is my brother, David, and this is my sister, big booty lady Director: Cut! If you show boobs and appear naked, your dead! (Color bars: Last Take) Director: OK, one last take, before I'm starting to throw a breakdown! Lights, Camera, Action! Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, big fat meanie! david: as if I really look like this?! Director: right that’s it, never work! Text: The End Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos